We know
by Raining Secure
Summary: Everyone knows what will happen after the wedding. Ch.5 Sakura
1. Fake Smiles

We know and they know

We all know

Their faces light up in the distance.

Their smiles light up

Their happiness surrounds us all.

We can't help but smile and be joyous.

But even though we smile, we all hurt

'Cause we know that she will betray him.

But even though we know he knows

He still smiles

She smiles knowing what the future will bring

But we still smile

The realization will come to pass

When she realizes that we all knew what will come to pass.

She'll be the one crying

He'll still be smiling and the air will still be warm

He's the sun that never fades away.

She's a flower that still hasn't bloomed yet

But we all know what the future holds

We all know

They know

But still

We

Can't change

We don't want to stop

Even though we know

We still watch with smiles

'Cause soon we'll frown and shed tears

But now we smile

'Cause we know

We know what she really wants

We know she can't have him

'Cause I have him

We know that he won't fall for her

We know that she will try

We know and yet we still smile

We all knows what the future holds for us

For me

For Sasuke

For Sakura

For Naruto

For all of us

We know

A/N: Yeah, I know. This was stuck in my head so don't be mad well yeah. If you haven't figured it out yet then read it again. R&R I will update Impossible, Behind Broken Lies and Tales of a Nightingale by next week.


	2. I know

-1Continuing only because an anonymous reviewer asked so or thought I was containing the fic.

I know

They know

But sadly she does not know

I know

Her friend knows

That tomorrow

Will be the beginning

Of the end

I know

I don't truly love her

She's nothing more than a friend

Yet sadly for me

I smile

I smile

Only 'cause I know and

They know

The one I truly love

Is her maid of honor

Ino

I truly love her

Yet

Sadly I am fooling myself

And her I am

Using her as she is me

Yet

Unlike her I feel sorry

Unlike her I know the outcome

Unlike her I know that this is

Make believe

A fairytale

Nothing more than that

She knows it

Yet unlike her I do understand

I understand the desire

Ino knows it

Shikamaru knows it

Desire

That's why I am up here smiling

Like an idiot

The only reason is

Because of

'It'-our child

The one in her stomach

If

Once born I'll leave her

I'll leave her

But not alone

I'll leave her alone

There's nothing to hold us together

'Cept

For the child

That's the only reason why I am here

I know what its like to be

Alone

I don't want anyone to feel alone

But

She needs to be alone

She needs to grow up

She doesn't need me

But still

I know what she wants

I know she'll leave me

I know she doesn't love me

I know she doesn't care about anyone

but herself

I know

She knows

They know

A/N: Uh… yeah. Well I know this was supposed to be…. Well R&R PLEAZ!!!!


	3. Tomorrow

A/N: Here's an explaination for the last chapter. It's in Naruto's P.O.V and he is marrying Sakura only because she is pregnant with their child. Naruto is truly in love with Ino and vise versa. Everyone else is watching the wedding. Hinata is going out with Sasuke but Shikamaru is falling for Hinata. And Sasuke is going to fall in love with Temari. Sakura is still head-over-heels for Sasuke but yeah….

No that is clear let's continue shall we?

Disclaimers apply.

We watch from afar

We see

We know

What tomorrow will be like

I know that Sakura's heart will break

We know no one will care

We know no one will catch when she falls

We know that the baby inside her will stay with Naruto

We know that Naruto will marry Ino

I know they will marry in five years

I know the thing with Hinata and Sasuke won't last

I know Hinata will leave Sasuke

Once Sakura falls

I know I will have her by my side

I know I can wait

Sasuke knows

We know

Only we know

Only we know

That everything will soon

Break

We know

I know

What

Tomorrow

Holds

For I know

A/N: Like? Dislike? Review please? Need feedback and if you have any ideas one who I should do next tell me. Next chapter will be from Sasuke's P.O.V. This was in Shikamaru's P.O.V.

Later


	4. We all know

-1 Standard Disclaimers apply.

We know

What tomorrow holds

We know

We all know

The look in her eyes

The look I've always seen

The same look

The look in her eyes

His smile

His laughter

But

It doesn't add up

They look at each other

She thinks he doesn't know

He knows what she's thinking

He understand the feeling

But

Why?

I always wondered why?

He told me not to long ago

She's pregnant

That's the only reason

The only reason

Why

He let her hurt him

He understands loneliness

He understands not having parents

He knows the feeling

I know the feeling

We're here because he knows the feeling

Of being

Unwanted

He only did this for

Their child

A child made out of hunger

A child made out of only lust

A child not made out of love

But

The child is loved

Forever

If only by his father

We know Sakura

Could care less

We know what'll happen

We're here only

Because

She is pregnant

We're only here because

Of the child

We're here only

Because of the child

At least

We know what will

Happen

Tomorrow

We know what will happen

Next year

We know what will happen

We know what will happen

After the wedding

We all know

A/N: Thank you to XxStarxGazerxX and Onimaku Sharoni for the reveiws for Chapter 3. Review if you like and this was in Sasuke's view. Until next time bye.


	5. I Understand, There's No Hope

-1I have a feeling

A feeling

Like everyone knows

That we don't love each other

As if they know my intentions

As if they can look through me

Here I stand with my back against them

Yet they can still see inside me

As if I'm the bad one

They can see

I understand

I understand now

We are just playing ourself

I'm still dreaming

Of a happy ending that can't be

No matter how hard I wish

I won't find true love

Its all a dream

I

**Wish**

But no I can't no matter how hard I try

This is the bitter reality

I'm not in love

I'll never be in love

If I can dream a little bit more

But

Its all a lie

Every little bit of this

I feel into one of the seven sins

**Lust**

I'll never win

No matter how

**Hard I try**

I'll never be satisfied

Never again

I need to run

And that's exactly what I do

I run

**Run like the child I am**

A/N: Hope you like this one. The next chapter will be the end of this poem/story thingy. R&R


End file.
